darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 62
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Sixshot's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs 11/15/2012 05:07 PM Due to the situation, the Autobots have calld a War Council. Everyone who CAN attend has. Here near the Shrine was the chosen location of the meeting now. There's no meeting 'tab'e, this was standing room only, and Prime and Ultra Magnus were present, standing solemnly by while waiting for the last few to gather. Ratchet slips in, having just finished working on a patient and cleaned up, finding a spot at the back against the wall to stand and listen. Shark arrives at the shrine and looks around to see who has shown up. He sidles up necks to the medic and crosses his arms over his chest. Ratchet looks over at Shark and says quietly "more of us here than I thought. Good." Shark smirks a bit, "Like anyone would be so stupid as to not show up with the two big guys telling us to get down here? C'mon doc." Overhearing Sharks' comment, Optimus Prime chuckles quietly as he moved, unfolding his arms. There was quietude roughly. Many bots were still rustling. or shifting at least, as they hardly had anything that rustled realistically. The red and blue Mech states "Autobots, we're in trouble. We've lost our main training base to the Decepticons, and now the Decepticons have also taken Crystal City, giving them the advantage of energn over us. I called a General Council to hear as many ideas as possible as to solutions and battleplans to take back these two cities, or at least put a monkey wrench in their plans. Ratchet: Has all the parts to repairing Iacons' Dome been found? " he asked the Doctor. Ratchet straightens up slightly. "Yes Prime. We just need to finish installing them. It shouldn't take more than two weeks but until then we're vulnderable. And that's assuming everything goes right first time." "Good. The Dome, while in its current position, is mostly restrictive luckily, but its still something we need fixed. " stated prime approvingly. Then his optics go to Sixshot "What about you? What ideas have you to bring to your Autobot Allies?" he asked the strenger. Shark glances over at the medic as he is asked that question from the Prime, he grins at hearing the good news. Ratchet grins at Shark, not having responded to the earlier comment but fully agreeing. Sixshot leans forward in a console chair at the back of the lab, having just been patched up by machine as most of his injuries were to the armor, and nothing complicated was damaged. He leans over one arm of the chair, with a head on his fist, just watching, listening to the conversation. He eyes Prime for a moment before replying, straightening a little in the chair, but otherwise keeping his casual posture. He shrugs. "Megatron's forces have to be spread pretty thin by now." he says. "I wouldn't recommend going after Polyhex, but wherever he struck first might be a good target for recapture." Shark nods slightly to what Sixshot says, "I'm sure the Crystalians would agree with you. Going to have to contact them somehow without the Cons knowing, see if they want to join forces to overthrow the current rule." Ratchet listens quietly "I might have an option for contacting Cyrstalians. Maybe." Prime nodded as he considered the idea, and responds "It would be the more difficult of the two targets, to be sure. Crystal City is large, and our reports say the majority of the Decepticons have moved in there. But with proper tactics we could at least make it uneconomic to stay there. " he glanced to the door abruptly, as though expecting someone, and then focuses on Shark "So you concur with.. this mech who has yet to give his name? And you do, Ratchet? Would you share it then? I understand if they wish to be kept anonymous though." Shark hms at Ratchet, "Secret medic friend over in that city there doc?" Ratchet looks over at Prime "In private, maybe but in public I have to decline." he shakes his head at Shark gently. Ratchet clears his throat "there's also guerilla warfare to consider. " "Sixshot." Sixshot says, standing up. He furrows his brow as he approaches the group. "Just to be clear, I didn't want any part of your war, but I'm not keen on Megatron telling us what to do either." He continues. "There's one more thing you might want to think about, though." "I understand. I was expecting a delegation from Crystal City myself at this meeting but they are running late it seems." he nods at Ratchet "Very much so, but we need a more affirmed plan, old friend, than 'guerilla warfare'. Its what we've been doing pretty much all this time." he nods at Sixshot. "One more thing? What would that be? Shark smirks at the doc, then a nod toward Sixshot. "Nothing wrong with sneaking someone into that city though. There's always a way in that someone isn't watching if you know the patterns of the guards." "You might want to consider the morale in the conquered cities. If Megatron is recruiting troops left and right, we might want to start somewhere with ah...better chances. Where we can use the populace to our advantage." He shrugs again. Sixshot says. "It is something to keep in mind yes." agrees Optimus "Although I do not believe that the Crystalins would serve willingly in the Decepticon forces. Before this tragedy, a good portion of them wanted to ally with the Autobots, but their Crystal City Council would not agree to it. Only Solarix would side with the populace." he explains. "Ah, is that a volunteer's voice I hear, Shark?" he asked, smiling a bit behind his faceplate. Shark smirks at that question, "Of course boss bot." Ratchet clears his throat. "There's one other factor to consider Prime. With the amount of displaced individuals and the chaos going on it would be very easy for Megatron to slip a spy into the ranks. No proof, no suspicion of anyone, but Id' be surprised if he hasn't or won't." The door to the massive standing room only hall hissed open, and Crackshot, one of the guards, steps in. He glances across to Optimus with a surprised look on his face, nodding "He's here sir." Prime nods at Shark "Make it so." and he looks up "Well, invite him in then. And I did think of that Ratchet - thus why anyone whom I do not personally trust is conveniently on patrol during this meeting. When we have decided on a course of action, we will be delegating various parts to teams to have the plan enacted. But good thinking!" Crackshot dissapeared again. Sixshot shakes his head at Optimus. "Having met Megatron's cannon from the business end, I'm pretty sure he's been able to pull some over into his ranks through fear alone. How do you know we won't be betrayed by some terrified prisoner?" he says, palms up. Shark wonders who's arriving now as he considers how he's getting into the city. A gold and Red mech is led in by Crackshot. Battered in places and somewhat worn, the Crystal City general, known as Protofire, is guided into the hallway. His face was set in grim lines - he hadn't been seen since the initial attack on the city, and many had feared he was dead. He walks past the Autobots, some of them ellicting a surprised response. Slowing as he came before Prime, the General swept downwards, kneeling "Optimus Prime. Thank you for seeing me." "Rise..." notes Prime, with some tones of awkwardness "Such formalities are not necessary, Protofire." Shark mutters, "Well this just got really interesting." Ratchet assessses Protofire as he walks, trying to decide if he has injuries and what they are. He nods "Very. I thought he was dead?" Sixshot crosses his arms and leans against a pillar. Most of his injuries had been patched up - though the quickness of it had left scars over his armor, and he lacked a decent paint job. Protofire stood obediently at that, and offered a weak smile "My apologies. It is a default action." he explained to the Commander. OPtimus nodded "You've come a long way, apparently with a message from Crystal City." he replies. "Yes. I speak on behalf of another for this. He could not attend in person, as he has found a suitable hiding place for someone of his... emmensity. But he wishes to join the Autobot forces. I think you would be very happy with it." his optics pause as they reach Sixshot, one opticbrow quirking. Shark remains quiet for now, listening intently. Sixshot lowers his arms, and cocks an optic brow back at the general. "What?" he says, not sure why he's being stared at, and not really caring who he's being addressed by. Ratchet watches Sixshot and Protofire, wondering what the history there is Shark finally gets it, "You got the guardian in on this?" Protofire shrugs at Sixshot "Nothing. I was merely looking. YOu're unusual." he stated simply, not at all ruffld. he then smiled at Shark "I did not 'get' the Guardian in on this. He chose his own path." he states simply "He is very upset at the loss of his city, and sees this as the best course of action to reclaim it. His loyalties, I can assure you, are impeccable. He would only do this as a last resort. Being somewhat less noticeable..." he flipped one white wing, with a chuckle "I chose to speak on his behalf before returning to hiding. You can count on me as well of course Autobots, although my part in this dance will be small compared to your own." Meanwhile, a black mech next to sixshot shifts up against the same pillar, and murmers "You're Sixshot, aren't you?" Ratchet looks over at Shark, figuring it out as he says it and nods slowly, thinking Shark nods to Protofire, "I would share his sentiment if that were my home city." he points out, a glance at Sixshot. "Getting popular." a brief grin. Ratchet nods "either way we'll need all the help we can get" Protofire nods back "I agree. Hopefully this will be of some help. HE will be missed." he pauses, glancing to prime "Take care of him, right?" he asked, his voice softening. It was truly a friend of the old Generals' that was leaving. "I should return though. Officially I should point out to those present I was not here." Sixshot shrugs, crossing his arms again. "Yeah, you got the name right." Prime puts a hand on Protofires' shoulder "He will be treated like any other Autobot brother." he states, oblivious to the murmering talk in the back. The black mech nods and murmers quietly to Sixshot. Shark nods, "We'll watch after him." Ratchet nods "he'd be a big asset. Literally. But his and your support is valuable for more than just that." "Thank you. When the time comes by the way, officially Crystal City will join in the fight. We just are too scattered and divided right now to do much against our opressors." admits Protofire, straightening and snapping his wings back "I will take my leave then. Protofire walked by once more. This time, his optics go sharply to the black mech talking with Sixshot. A frown creased his face, but he said nothign as he dissapeared back out on his way once more. Prime remained quiet, thoughtful. Then he looked at those present "Your thoughts on that?" Sixshot seems preoccupied for a moment, then nods. THe black mech misses the look, but he finishes up his talk with sixshot and turns to dissapear into the crowd. Ratchet watches the black mech, more interested in where he's going than anything right now. "I think there's a fifth column we could use." "And which would that be, Ratchet? " asked Prime. Shark moves his arms in order to lightly jab the medic in the side, "This is going to be good." Then he peers over at the disappering mech, "Something's up." he mutters. Then toward the Prime, "My thoughts are I'm ready to shove that cannon into Megatron's mouth and blow his mind." Ratchet shakes his head " you don't send a general out if its just the general feeling that way. Not sure on identities Prime, but for someone to risk their aft coming over here to deliver that message, I'm betting there's more than a guardian and a general. There's going to be more in rank and file members. And the decepticons aren't gentle taskmasters, there's going to be resentment building. If we can get them to organise before they break..." He shrugs. "Crystal City's commanders work in... strange ways Ratchet, I agree." responds Prime "I imagine there will be a few more though than just a Guardian. - a good portion of their lifesworn Crys Guard dissapeared shortly after the surrender. The sooner, the better." he agrees with Ratchet. Then he quirks an opticbrow at Shark "not quite what I meant but that is good to know. If Shark is willing to assist with organizing the resistance, Ratchet will you be heading up the repairs to IAcon then? And Sixshot..." Ratchet grins at Shark, agreeing with teh sentiment. Ratchet nods at Prime. "Yes Prime." Sixshot, lost in his own thoughts, shakes his head and blinks at Prime. "Ah, yes Prime?" he says, seemingly caught off-guard. "I expect you would want to assist with small time skirmishes to keep the Decepticons otherwise occupied in the meantime." guesses Prime. Shark salutes the Prime, "I'll do my best sir." Ratchet Watches as the black mech vanishes, trying to figure out who he is and absently listening to Sixshot. Prime waits for Sixshot. "Whatever helps. I wouldn't mind getting the drop on Megatron again with enough allies, to be honest." Sixshot says. "I think we could have taken him at Iacon, had we more mechpower." "Iahex." corrects PRime Gently "And there's a lot of 'what ifs'. But we cannot dwell on those. We did not have the mechpower, so we need to work on the now instead of figure out what we could have done in the past. I will have you put in with our skirmish teams then. Is there anything else from anyone?" Sixshot rubs his chin as if lost in thought again. Shark says, "I'm good here sir." Prime nods "If there's nthing else, then everyone is dismissed. Feel free to continue to discuss and plan." he encourages. Ratchet continues musing as I nod and watch everyone walk out, just watching, waiting before the area is clear before approaching Prime Shark heads off to construct his plan for getting into the city and all that. -- 11/15/2012 06:46 PM Murusa arrives at the shrine clothed in a monk's habit. She slides the hood off her head as she takes a moment to kneel at the shrine, bowing her head slightly as she offers a brief prayer. Then she slowly rises and returns to look around for anyone still remaining after the Bot meeting. Ratchet steps into the shrine, having just talked to Prime, to pay my respects. Ratchet hesitates when he sees a monk in front of the shrine, not wanting to intrude. Murusa inclines her head toward Ratchet. "I have come from Crystal City with my Angels, whom I command." she offers, a slight smile now, "I am Murusa." Ratchet tilts my head "I remember you. Not your name, but you. You were there, fighting Megaron when Crystal City was taken." Ratchet frowns "Are you injured?" Murusa shifts the monk's habit slightly to expose some patches to her armor. "And I remember you at the attack as well. You fought bravely. As to your question, I got as repaired as I could before leaving the city." Ratchet nods. "when did you get here? and how did you get out? I'd have thought Megatron would have kept a close eye on you?" Murusa smiles softly, "Inquisitive aren't you. An old femme has her secrets." she replies, "But seriously, I just got here. It takes awhile to plan an escape then make it so." a glance at the shrine, "Your Prime picked a good place." Ratchet smiles back "Of course. A good medic knows everything about his or her patients " Ratchet cracks a wide grin "And curiosity may have deactivated the turbofox, but not this mech." Ratchet says, "And prime is a very smart Prime"" Murusa inclines her head. "May that wisdom carry him through many vorns." she murmurs softly, then a glance around. "Since you are a medic, you may check how well I'm holding up. The repairs were hurried and at my age its better I take care of myself." Ratchet nods. "With pleasure. At the clinic or ? " He looks around checking for privacy. "Clinic might be safer. " Murusa considers a moment, "It would be indeed." she agrees. "Do lead the way." then a pause, "What is your name?" A small clink emits from the shrine as Sixshot tosses a credit chip into the offering plate. He stares up at the statue and sighs. Ratchet frowns, thinking back. "Ratchet. My apologies " he holds out his hand to shake, just as I hear a chink of a credit chip, looking over Ratchet says, "Sixshot? "" Murusa accepts the hand, her grip firm as she shakes it, "None needed." she releases his hand and looks over toward Sixshot. The six changer doesn't reply for a moment, an optic closed at one edge. "Eh? Oh, Ratchet. I thought I was alone." he says, turning fully around, and approaching the pair. Ratchet says, "Hope we didn't interrupt you?"" Murusa looks the mech over curiously then offers a nod and smile. "A believer are you?" Ratchet says quietly "there are no athiests in turbofox holes, and i suspec the war has made more of a believer of all of us." Sixshot addresses the priest, shrugging. "Can't count on much these days." he says. "What can it hurt? I'll take all the blessings I can get." Murusa smiles to the medic. "I would like to think that Primus wouldn't want converts because of this war, but perhaps it is inevitable." a nod to Sixshot, "I hope you find what you are looking for then." Ratchet nods "whatever gets bots through this war with mind and body intact, I'll support. Or even just one of the two." Murusa peers at the medic at that comment, then shakes her head a bit. "Shall we head to the clinic then Ratchet?" Ratchet looks back, raising an eyebrow and nods "I think we might." he extends an arm. Murusa places a hand on his forearm, "Nice to see a gentlemech's ways haven't quite died off yet." Ratchet smiles "Not yet at least. " He turns to Six "we're headed over to the clinic." Sixshot looks back up at the statue again, and follows the pair, having nothing better to do. Murusa is lead off toward the clinic, her pace measured with a hint of a limp. Ratchet guids you both into the clinic, looks over at Sixshot, looks at Murusa again "Would you like privacy or would you prefer Sixshot remains as a chaperone? " he asks, more used to 'too many bots and not enough time for niceties' lately. Murusa smiles to the question, "I have no issues him being here. Not like I have anything worth looking at hm?" she inquires softly as she moves to remove the monk's habit from her form. Ratchet shrugs. "when we have time, its worth observing social custom. Lets take a look then.." he looks over the patchwork done to Murusa, making a note of what is acceptable and what isn't. Trying not to be nosey, Sixshot sits down at a console and pulls up a map on the screen, while turning slightly toward the pair to show he's still 'interested'. Ratchet asks Sixshot "Anything in mind for the next few days? " he turns to Murusa "Heard anything about decepticon movements? Ratchet looks at Murusa's hip for a moment, hmming "Lay down for me?" he motions to the bed, wanting a beter look without weight on it " Murusa settles upon a medical berth and considers the questins, "They have been using the coliseum for practicing. Other than that, they come and go at will." Murusa nods and lies down. Sixshot says, "Maybe. I'm not sure about that conversation we had earlier with Prime. Let me know when you're finished." he says, as another map flashes on to the console. Ratchet nods, and gently moves Murusa's leg in a few ways, getting a good idea of what is wrong with it "you've got some damage there...I can probably fix it here and now. Might take a few cycles to recover though." Murusa incilnes her head, "That's acceptable, proceed." Ratchet nods and takes a wrench and a few other tools out. "I'm going to shut down sensation below the waist" he explains, carefully undoing a plate and flicking those switches. he taps Murusa's pedes to see if she feels anthing and when she doesn't, he focusses on her hip, taking off damaged plating to take a better look. Murusa stays still as the medic works, "I appreciate you taking the time to do this Ratchet." Ratchet smiles at he takes apart a few bits of wiring, exposing some singed patches "you got singed here...Megatron?" he guesses. "And any time. That's what I'm here for." Murusa mms, "Could have been him, or one of the seekers. There was a lot of shooting going on." Sixshot hrmphs. "I've taken a few of Megatron's best. You had to be hit by seekers, not looking as good as you did...besides, there's no way he'd waste his time on a priest." he says, without even looking over. Murusa laughs softly, "I'm no priest. I just borrowed a monk's robe." she notes, "Surely you know they don't allow femmes into the order." Ratchet hmms and takes out a few more wires, grabbing more and starting rewiring, clipping them to size "Looks like they melted your wiring, its been shorting a bit. coulda been a long distance shot." Murusa looks over at the work and nods, "Seeker then." she notes softly, "Glad it's just the wiring and not the joint itself. Got that repaired in my youth when I fell from a building I was working on. Slipped on a loose bolt." "I didn't. Well, their loss." Sixshot replies, shaking his head, and zooming in on a spot on the map. "Not that I say I care. Somehow I doubt Primus is really so picky-choosy." Murusa smiles to Sixshot's comment, "Well said." Ratchet winces "nasty. That'd do some serious damage. We can change out joints but...the wear and tear is never quite even." Ratchet says, "And it doesn't make sense. There's nothing a mech can do a femme can't. And vice versa. "" You say, "Religious types would disagree with you. However it certainly does not change my convictions any."" Ratchet handily connects a few wires, having done this a lot of time and learning from past experiences, sending packets up and down Murusa's leg to check it works with each wire he connects "As far as I'm concerned..I don't care if you're an autobot, independent or decepticon. You come through my door, I'll treat you. If you're a decepticreep I'll hand you over after but life is life and in living, we're all equal." Murusa's leg responds to the packets as the wiring is tested. "In Primus' light we are indeed equal." she agrees amiably. Ratchet Ratchet finishes on the wiring, and smiles at her "Just got to close up, then buff it out and you'll be as good as new. " he concludes, anchoring a few more wires securely and then taking a hammer to the panel to take out the dents "That's why you don't see me taking sides." Sixshot says. He goes quiet for a moment, as Ratchet's statement sinks in. He finally swivels the chair toward the pair. "What about Megatron?" he says. "If he crawled up to you with a broken, battered chassis, knowing what he's capable of, and everything he's done...all the mechs who's sparks he's extinguished...you wouldn't let him snuff it?" Murusa incilnes her head to the medic and glances over at Sixshot. She let's Ratchet handle that question.. Ratchet hammers away for a few more seconds, then lifts the panel up, critically examining it. "no, not if it was within my ability not to. I'll kill on the field Sixshot, when my friends, when my family is in danger. I will protect them and I will protect me. But I will not kill in cold blood and that would be killing in cold blood. On my operating table, the patient is as safe as they can be considering the fact they're injured. I may put him there, but it is not my place to be judge, jury and executioner. Even for Megatron. " Ratchet he puts the panel down, taking a smaller hammer for the smaller dents "that is part of my job as a medic." Ratchet says, "we help those who's creeds and who's lives we don't agree with." Ratchet says, "Even the monsters under the recharge birth"" Murusa chuckles at the last comment. Murusa looks to see if Ratchet is done with her hip. Ratchet starts screwing on the panel again, seeing its a little warped here and there still and filing off those edges milimeter by milimeter until it fits again. "You'll need a new paint job I'm afraid, but..." he reaches into a panel and flicks teh switch again on Murusa's sensory net. "Tell me if you feel any pain. And get up slowly." Murusa feels the rush of data as the net comes back on and nods to the medic. She slowly sits up and hms, "No pain." she tells him. Carefully getting off the table to put weight on her legs, "Feels all right." Sixshot shakes his head. "And you guys wonder why I'm not hopping on your bandtransit." He chuckles. "What is that saying, 'The path to oblivion is paved with good intentions.' I think?" Ratchet nods. "Good. Try and walk a few steps?" He is ready to catch her but doesn't think that'll be necessary. Ratchet looks over at Sixshot "If we go around killing those who are injured and helpless, how are we better than the Decepticons and Megatron? Murusa takes a step, then another, getting a feel for how things are moving. Ratchet watches approvingly Murusa walks like she is balancing on a beam, one foot in front of the other in a straight line. Obviously checking her balance. Ratchet leans back, wrench still in hand, watching and observing. Ratchet says, "Everthing working?"" Murusa stops and turns around, this time taking normal steps. "Yes it is, thank you." she smiles gratefully Ratchet goes to put back my wrenches and my hammer. "No problem. " He reaches into his medical cabinet and pulls out three glasses and a bottle, pouring them and handing them out before finding two more chairs Murusa takes the glass and samples it. A soft mm escapes her before she takes the chair that is no doubt offered. "Good stuff." Ratchet winks "Medicinal grade. " By which he means rather good stuff, taking a rather large swallow and sitting down on his chair before relaxing a little Murusa chuckles softly and takes another slow sip, enjoying the flavor of it. Murusa lowers her glass and smiles, "I can feel the medical part of it kicking in already." Ratchet raises his glass in toast "Then here's to another day, good company and and absent friends " Murusa raises hers and clinks it lightly to yours, "To good health and better fortune." Ratchet nods "to good health and better fortune indeed. Six, you got a toast?" Ratchet to Murusa "So how did you get out"?" Murusa takes a sip of her drink, then replies. "Persistent aren't you." Ratchet chuckles. "Yup. " He glances over. "I'll trade you if you want. Question for a question. Any question." Murusa considers that carefully, "Very well." she relents, "There is a tunnel that the temple monks created near their monastery. They use it to come to this shrine. That is how I got out." A smile now, "Any question? You sure about that hmm?" a teasing tone. Ratchet nods, filing that information away for future reference should it ever be needed ..for any reason. He nods. "That was the deal, any qeustion. " He grins "Do your worst. Sixshot finally looks over from the console, and walks over, dragging the chair with him, and takes a proffered glass. "Interesting composition." he says, tilting his head slightly. "To common goals." he says, raising his glass. Ratchet raises my half glass and toasts "To common goals" and clinks Sixshot's glass Murusa regards the medic a quiet moment as she raises her glass to the toast from Sixshot. "Then my question is if you believe you became a medic because of your build type or because Primus spoke to your spark to be one." Sixshot leans back, looking over his glass at the pair for a moment, then settling into the high0backed chair, holding the drink on one arm of it. Ratchet looks over at murusa thougthfully "Is it secured? The tunnel?" he takes another sip for a moment, considering. "My build...I believe that my build had to be capable. But my original goal wasn't to be a medic. " He looks into his glass thoughtfully for a moment "That came later. I had the ability but I believe I was on the wrong path and someone..call it Primus, call it coincidence, call it random luck, call it what you will, stepped in and changed my life path. Or let me change it. I'm still not sure." Ratchet says, "So it took both. not just one. both."" Murusa inclines her head to the reply, "Thank you for your thorough reply." she smiles and takes another sip of her drink. Ratchet looks over. "What about you Sixshot? haven't seen too many sixchangers, how does that work for you?" Sixshot chuckles grimly. "It's expensive." he says. "You can forget off-the-shelf parts." He takes another swig. "As for purpose, that council got dissolved long before the war started." Murusa looks at the other mech carefully. Ratchet tilts head "What council was that?" he nods "How do you work around it? Do you keep a stock of parts or do you have someone who can make them or am I going to have to find a machinist fi you get hurt?" "Unless you can get off-world, there isn't a stockpile. I've been paying the machinists, and installing the parts myself. I've been lucky enough to not need anything important repaired." he takes anther sip. "I guess that was one of my 'perks' of being an all-purpose prototype. I've got internal repair limbs that can do their thing even if I'm missing an extremity." he straightens a little. "If *those* systems become damaged, though, I'd need a real medic - that's why the fight we had at Iahex was the first real combat I've seen in almost a millennia." Ratchet nods, almost itching to get his hands on a looksie but not going to ask right now. He looks over at Marusa again "What about you? was the job a calling or due to build?" Murusa hmms softly as she finishes off her drink and sets the glass down on the floor next to her, "Being a guard for the city? That was a calling that followed a career in security and before that a longer career in construction." a brief pause as she smiles warmly, "There is a reason why so many buildings didn't fall during the black hole incident, we were very good at our jobs." Ratchet frowns Black hole incident? I don't recall....?" Sixshot shrugs and shakes his head. "I was probably off world during that time as well." Murusa nods in acceptance to that, "Be as that may, the damage certainly didn't help us keep the cons out." Ratchet nods. "it definitely wouldn't. How badly were the citizens hurt in teh takeover? Mursa says, "Mostly injuries from trip and falls with a few laser wounds when they didn't hide quickly enough. So nothing too bad from what I heard." Ratchet nods "Less than I feared then. " he finishes his drink and pours a little bit more, offering both of you the bottle "How's the cons treating everyone?" Murusa accepts the bottle, then picks up her empty glass to refill it. "So long as no one gives them trouble then they treat you fine. It's only those that cause issues that get a lesson in humility." Ratchet winces "Social control" Murusa nods. "Fear goes a long way to controlling things." Ratchet tops up Sixshot's glass and then mine a bit further. "yeah it does. It ..fear becomes pervasive. " Ratchet mulls for a moment "The problem is if you have a group and nobody backs you you feel like the entire group agrees with teh bully or controller" Six looks at Ratchet as his glass is filled. "Just what I figured on." he says. "I still think it's best to focus on the occupied city that Megatron keeps his optic on the least. I'll be slagged before you can make me believe that's Crystal City." He nods appreciatively at Ratchet, and leans back again. Murusa sips on her second glass of energon as she leans back in her chair. "Those that back someone causing issues are including in the humiliation." she points out. Then a look toward Sixshot, "How do you know his attention is least on Iahex and not Crystal City?" Ratchet nods "of course they are that way they get not just the upstart, but anyone thinking of being an upstart. I'd be surprised if the dont' shoot offenders soon. " he stops muttering, realising some of these mgiht be Murusa's friends. "And Six, I don't think Crystal City isn't unguarded. I'm wondering how the situation is back at home for the cons. They took a lot of forces out to take these cities. They may have left the home front less secure than it should be "Why? Because Crystal City is like a giant trophy to Megatron." Sixshot says, taking a sip. "I saw how he sneered, he is vain. We are all his playthings." Murusa nods her head to that reply. "He'll learn the error of misjudging us as such if that is true." Ratchet shrugs "do they ever learn? they think they own everyone." "His troops are already thin. It's just a matter of figuring out what's most important to him, then picking out what's least appealing." he says. "Do either of you know of any city with low population and low resource yield?" he says. Murusa mms softly and takes another sip of her drink. Then replies, "Cubricon. But then he'd have to deal with the gangs and the mobs." Ratchet sips his drink "They might be sitting up and paying notice too. some of this is bigger than a gang or a mob. Or maybe we can point 'em at the cons Murusa shakes her head, "They won't bother with military issues unless it'll give them some sort of benefit via weapons or money." Ratchet shrugs If it ends up being beneficial i'm not above payment. Murusa does a spit take, then looks at the medic incrediously. Sixshot says, "I'm more inclined to think the mobs could be convinced to follow Megatron. With what he now holds, he can make good on threats *or* payment." Ratchet looks over at Marusa in amusement "What?" Murusa clears her vocals softly and states, "You would seriously take payement from the silver tongued one himself if it benefitted you?" Ratchet turnst to Murusa in surprise "What?! NO! No, that's not what I mean! What I meant is, if we have to pay a mob or a gang to help keep a city free I dont have a problem doing that. Like a salary,a wage! " Murusa gets that look on her face that she misunderstand and palms her face. "I need my processors checked I swear." she huffs, then lowering her hand, "My apologies, I thought you meant something else." Sixshot raises an optic brow as he leans on a fist with one arm on the rest, the other holding his drink, a bemused look across his visage. Ratchet gently takes Murusa's glass away from her "no, my fault entirely. You just had major repairs done and I'm feeding you high grade after warning you to take it easy for a few cycles. " He shakes his head "Entirely my fault. I'll find you something lighter to drink." He looks over at Sixshot "And don't smirk - you're getting paid remember?" Murusa frowns lightly as the glass is taken away and the comment that follows. "I can handle my high grade fine Ratchet. Being in construction was stressful enough to make a good number of us turned to it after a long shift." then she stands up from her chair, "But you are right, I should take it easy. I'll go check into a motel nearby and get a recharge in." Ratchet is now concerned he's offended Murusa "I didn't mean to imply you couldn't, just that major rewiring and high grade doesn't always mix. " He nods "Construction is ..I couldnt' do it. My hat's off to you. And " he chuckles "I know what tis like to need a drink after work. come in again in a fwe cycles and let me check on the wiring again?" Murusa nods, "I will doctor. Thank you again." she smiles and heads out.